


Fever

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, I have no idea, I want to rewrite it but have no time, Other, Suicide Attempt, for now, it was a prompt/request, so here, trippy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based: "When Ravi is taking care of you because you were with a really bad fever and you started to hallucinate? Yelling, sweating and crying, seeing things that weren't there, saying things that doesn't make sense!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

You were tossing around in bed, sheets tangling around your legs, as you slept. A sheen of sweat was covering your skin, beads of it collecting around your temples and upper lip. After a while of tossing, you woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed and looked around wildly. The room was pitch black except for a sliver of light coming from the door; to you, it was extremely bright and you screwed your eyes shut, scrambling away from the light and falling off the bed in the process. 

You sat on the floor, your back resting against the bed and looked up the window, the sky was pitch black as your room - you remember someone telling you it was suppose to thunderstorm tonight and sure enough, a bolt of lightning shot across the sky. You jumped, hitting your head on the nightstand and crawled to one of the darkened corners of the room, hugging your knees to your chest. 

It seemed like the darkness in the room was moving the longer you watched, turning into unknown objects and creeping towards you. You squeaked when one of the shadows suddenly latched onto your ankle, tears pooling in your eyes when you felt fear close in on your heart. You felt the other shadows close in on you, voices echoing in your ears - noises were manifesting as colors in front of your eyes, twisting around each other in the air. The shadows slipped from your mind as you watched the colorful noises play with each other.

Wonshik opened the door slowly, peeking around it and softly calling out your name - in case you were still sleeping; his eyebrows furrowed together when his eyes adjusted to the light and saw you weren’t in bed. He opened the door fully and stepped in, the light from the hallway flooding the room; looking around, he found you in the corner next to the dresser, staring into space and mumbling to yourself. 

He approached you cautiously - not wanting to scare you - and crouched next to you; you haven’t noticed him yet - still distracted by the colorful noise and nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt a warm hand landed on your shoulder. You whipped your head around, making the noises and shadows to swirl a bit together before your eyes focused on a glowing face; it was literally glowing gold and it almost blinded you. You wanted to look away - the glow was too much - but you couldn’t, you were fascinated by how perfect the face was, even if it was clouded with concern.

Wonshik tilted his head a bit, confused as to why you were just staring open-mouthed at him. He was still confused as to why you weren’t in your bed, he took hold of your hands gently and helped you stand. You obeyed his request willingly, still staring at his face in awe - if he was honest with himself, he was a little creeped out with your staring but he didn’t dwell on it too much.   
Once you were standing, he pulled you towards the bed, pushing you gently onto it before leaving the room to get your medication. When he left, it was like a veil was lifting from your eyes and you could see again - could see the shadows and the colorful noises dancing - except now you were seeing words. The colorful noises were spelling out words and you were captured once again by the beauty of it, you didn’t even register what the words were saying.

You have to sacrifice yourself to save the unicorns

You nodded to yourself and went to the window, not really thinking about what you were about to do - you just knew that if it saved the unicorns, you’d do it. You opened the window automatically, years of opening it everyday during the summer ingrained in your muscle memory. You were straddling the windowsill and getting ready to swing your other leg around when Wonshik came back; you jumped when he shouted and almost fell out of the window but righted yourself before you could fall. 

Wonshik thought his heart was going to give out when he saw you climbing out of the window - he called out your name before thinking and rushed forward when he saw you almost fall. He wrapped his arms around your waist and hoisted you back inside the bedroom, locking the window. You fought against his hold, your desperate attempt to save the unicorns while you can going futile against his strength. You continued to thrash while he carried you out to the living room, placing you firmly on the couch before kneeling in front of you. 

“Why were you trying to climb out of a four-story window?” Wonshik asked quietly, scared that if he spoke any louder, you’d be able to hear the anger and fear in his voice. You didn’t answer him right away - or at all because you were staring at his face again, the same look of awe you had earlier. He furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his fingers in your face, hoping that’ll bring you back. He got a reaction, just not one he was expecting. 

You had jumped back with a small scream, covering your ears and shut your eyes tight, hoisting your legs up on the couch and folded them to you. Wonshik was the one staring at you now, his mouth hanging open, at a loss at what to do. He slowly stood up and sat next to you on the couch, his hand resting on your knee while the other gently pried one of your hands from your ear. 

You whipped your head around and stared at him with wild eyes - he was actually a little bit afraid of what you were going to do. Your hand snapped forward and took a fistful of his shirt, pulling him forward until his face was a breath away from your’s. Wonshik’s eyes were wide and he was holding his breath - you were kind of scaring him by your behavior.

“They need my blood to save the unicorns,” You harshly whispered, eyes darting around the room - as if you were searching for the unicorns. “The colorful noises tell me that the unicorns need the blood of a virgin to live forever and they can protect my soul from the shadows.” The more you explained yourself, Wonshik got more confused. He brought a hand up and felt your forehead - it was fiery hot and really sweaty. 

He wiped his hand on his sweatpants before grabbing hold of your hand that was gripping his shirt, “Sweetie, that’s the fever talking, you haven’t been a virgin for a few months now,” He said slowly, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and walked you back to the bedroom. “Now, let’s take some more medicine and go to bed, yeah?” You nodded, following him blindly into the bedroom, trying to remember when you lost your virginity. 

You took the medication Wonshik gave you and let him tuck you into bed, tugging on his hand so that he’d join you in bed. He complied your wish and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you back into his chest as you fell asleep - vivid dreams of neon unicorns dancing on the moon.


End file.
